


The Aftermath

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [8]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the creatures charity stream</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

“My stomach hurts.” Dan grumbled as he stumbled into their home, arms clutching the aforementioned area. Seamus, who had been rubbing Dan’s back sympathetically, rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s complaints.

“Well, yeah. You ate a huge, disgusting gummy bear and then downed a few cups of vinegar.” Seamus reminded him. Dan groaned at the mere mention of it.

“I just want to get into bed and stay there.” He whimpered. Seamus nodded, now standing beside Dan, and threw his arm around the other’s shoulder.

“All right, we’ll wait for the others up there.” Seamus said, “Maybe we can call Ze and Nick.” Seamus suggested. Dan nodded eagerly, the shadow of a smile forming upon his lips.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Dan murmured softly.

 

 

Jordan held out his arms expectantly as James manoeuvred a sleeping Aleks out of the car. The unsurprisingly light man didn’t stir as Jordan caught him, cradling him close to his chest as James slammed the car door. James pulled up his hood, shielding his bright hair away from prying neighbour’s eyes. It was late but it never hurt to be careful. Jordan waited patiently for James to open the door, stepping inside as James held it open.

“Where are Seamus and Dan?” Jordan asked James, glancing around the empty hallway and peering into the equally as empty kitchen.

“They’ve probably already gone upstairs, Dan was moaning about his stomach.” James suggested as he pushed past Jordan to head into the kitchen. Jordan sighed, taking a moment to hoist Aleks up as he began to slip.

“Right, I’m going to bring Aleks upstairs. Will you get Dan a drink and some medicine if you’re staying down here?” Jordan asked as he began to head to the staircase.

“Sure, I’ll be up in a minute.” James yelled from the kitchen.

 

 

Dan hung awkwardly off the edge of the bed, the bucket they’d reserved for times like these sitting beside him. Seamus was perched beside him, squinting in the dim light as he started up the laptop.

“What are you doing?” Jordan inquired as he gently lowered Aleks onto the bed. Seamus looked up, briefly smiling at his sleeping boyfriend.

“I’m trying to call Nick and Ze but this piece of shit is being slow.” Seamus explained. Jordan rolled his eyes at Seamus’ impatience.

“Give it some time, it’ll load.” Jordan told him.

“Not fast enough.” Seamus sighed. Dan wheezed with laughter beside him. Jordan wandered over to them both, petting Dan’s short hair gently.

“How are you feeling?” Jordan asked, his voice laced with concern.

“Fine, it’s just my stomach is killing me.” Dan whined.

“James’ll be up with some medicine soon.” Jordan said and Dan nodded.

 

 

“I come bearing gifts!” James announced not long after, appearing in the doorway with an armful of goodies. Jordan raised an eyebrow at the glasses of water James had precariously tucked into the crook of his arm. James lowered them gently onto the nearest bedside table, settling the medicine beside it. Dan reached out for the medicine and his water, opening and closing his fingers impatiently.

“Hold on, just a second.” James huffed, swatting away Dan’s hand as he set down his other item. He’d brought with him a hot water bottle, for Dan’s stomach, which he kindly passed over to the other man. Dan gratefully took it, pressing it against his tummy and sighing at the relief it brought. James finally handed him the medicine and his water, smiling kindly down at his sick boyfriend.

 

 

“Finally!” Seamus cheered as the faces of their two boyfriends, Nick and Ze, appeared in tiny boxes on the screen. Ze cheered with him while Nick laughed.

“So, what’s the damage?” He asked as he looked at each of his boyfriends.

“Well Dan has a stomach ache, Aleks is asleep, Seamus is fine, James will survive and I’ve lost my hat.” Jordan added with a pout. Ze gasped overdramatically.

“Oh no, whatever will you do?” He giggled when Jordan pouted, taking said hat off of his head and glancing sadly down at it.

“He can get another one.” Dan groaned.

“Yeah, I guess.” Jordan sighed, dropping his hat onto the bedside table. He began to undress for bed, the charity stream having taking it out of him.

 

 

“Hey James, take down your hood.” Nick suggested, suppressing a smirk.

“Fuck off.” James mumbled, tugging the hood tighter over his head.

“We can already see your beard, how bad can your hair be?” Ze giggled.

“I’m not taking it off.” James grumbled as he kicked off his shoes, having forgotten to downstairs.

“You’re going to have to anyway; you can’t sleep in your jacket.” Seamus reminded him.

“Watch me.” James replied stubbornly as he climbed into bed beside Aleks, wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist and using his body as protection against Ze and Nick.

“Aw, you’re such a spoilsport.” Ze pouted.

“James, there’s probably already a million pictures of it all over the internet. Just take the hood off.” Jordan demanded as he slid into bed behind him. Jordan began tugging at the hood, laughing as James fought him.

 

 

“Don’t wind him up Jordan, he’s been through enough.” Dan said sympathetically as he reached across the bed as much he could to swat Jordan away.

“Thank you, Dan.” James muttered appreciatively as Jordan finally left him alone.

“I have to ask, how has Aleks slept through all this?” Ze pondered as he glanced over Dan to look at Aleks’ sleeping form. Seamus shrugged, tugging his shirt off as he too got ready for bed.

“I don’t know but shouldn’t we do something about him? He can’t sleep in his jeans can he?” Seamus asked.

“Just take ‘em off.” Jordan said as he nuzzled into James’ back.

“I wish I was there to take them off.” Nick sighed as Seamus started to do just that, tugging at the ankles’ of Aleks’ jeans.

“I wish you were here to do it too, these are impossible.” Seamus grumbled.

 

 

After a few minutes they slid off, nearly taking his boxers with them and earning a few cat calls from Nick and Ze.

“Shut up, you goofs.” Dan grumbled, swatting lazily at the screen as he began to get comfortable. Sleep sounded great right at that moment.

“Aw, does poor little Dan have a tummy ache?” Nick teased as Dan scowled.

“Don’t tease me; I hate a gummy bear and drank vinegar.” He reminded them.

“You didn’t have to.” Nick said.

“But it was for the kids, Ze.” Dan said as though that explained everything.

“Yes and we’re very proud of you.” Ze said fondly.

 

 

“Though I think Seamus could have done more.” Nick said.

“What? I ate a gummy bear head and sold my hair!” Seamus protested.

“Technically, you didn’t even finish the gummy bear head and anyway, none of it was particularly harmful to you.” Ze pointed out.

“Yeah? And what have you done?” Seamus asked defensively. Nick and Ze shrugged.

“We had to watch it, it was painful enough.” They said as they nodded in unison.

“You’re dicks.” Seamus grumbled as he climbed into bed between Aleks and Dan, cuddling up to the latter’s back.

“Yes but you love us.” Ze said gleefully.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Seamus mumbled noncommittally. Nick pouted.

“Seamus!” He whined until the other stuck his tongue out at him.

“We should let you sleep,” Ze suggested and he was met with murmured agreements, “Night guys.” Ze said softly before he disconnected; Nick following shortly after.


End file.
